


Archery Lessons

by CrownPrincessMoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownPrincessMoon/pseuds/CrownPrincessMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running was Barry's thing. The bow and arrow was his. Those lines were NEVER meant to blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so please be nice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The last person Oliver expected to see in the Arrow Cave - ahem - foundry at 11:00 at night was Barry Allen. Least of all with a bow. The speedster had the drawstring pulled back and was aiming at one of the targets near the computers. Oliver found himself watching with a small smile as Barry released the drawstring with a twang. The arrow missed the target completely and embedded itself into a low hanging pole. A small pout formed on Barry's lips and Oliver found himself thinking how cute it looked.  
Wait a minute! Cute? When did he start thinking Barry Allen's pout was cute? He cleared his throat and the younger man whirled to around. His child-like but handsome face immediately brightened into a smile. Oliver had to fight to keep the frown on his face.  
" What are you doing here?", he asked, getting straight to the point. Barry shrugged. " I got bored."  
Oliver raised an eyebrow. " At 11:00 at night...When you're supposed to be asleep?"  
" Technically, it's 11:03 now and aren't you supposed to be sleeping? " Barry pointed out. Oliver ignored that comment and responded with, " What are you doing with that bow?"  
Barry looked down at the weapon in his hands and blushed. " Oh, that...,"  
There was a flash of yellow lightning and Barry reappeared a second later, bow now in its proper place. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he said, " Sorry. I sorta got bored sitting around. FYI, the bow is NOT as easy as I thought."  
" Easy?", Oliver scoffed. " It took me 2 years to master it on-"  
" Yes, I know Lian Yu. 5 years on a hellish island and yada, yada. I get it.", Barry interrupted with playful exasperation. Oliver narrowed his eyes at him. If anyone else had said that he would have given then his famous death glare. But with Barry he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.  
" Anyway," Barry continued, " I should probably get going. Joe's going to freak if he finds me missing in the middle of the night." He pulled a jacket off the back of a chair and slid it on. " Tell Felicity and Dig I said hi, OK?," The younger man was halfway to the door when Oliver suddenly called after him. " Wait!"  
Barry turns around and Oliver couldn't help but wonder if the other man's smile was always so distracting. " Would you like me to teach you?, " he asked, " How to shoot an arrow , I mean."  
" I'd like that." Barry replied with a grin. " I won't be doing anything Thursday. How about you?"  
Oliver mentally runs through his schedule. " Aside from watching over Star City, nothing much." He replied with a smirk. "Great, so it's a date!" Barry confirmed. Oliver raised an eyebrow as the younger man's face flushed red.  
" Uhh, I meant that it's a date like an appointment, not an actual date-date. Not that I wouldn't want to date you, it's just that you - I mean, I don't want to date you, but that's not what... we're... doing...on... Thursday..." Barry finished awkwardly. " Uh, huh. " Oliver said, wondering if he should be worried that he found Barry's rambling only a little annoying.  
" I guess I'll see you then. Bye!" The other man gave him one last smile before disappearing in a blur of lightning.

*************************************************  
" You're late." Oliver said as Barry walked into the Arrow Cave. The older man stood with a bow and a quiver of arrows besides a couple practice targets.  
" You know, I'm getting a strong feeling if deja vu. Is this going to end with me getting shot in the back again?", Barry joked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the back of chair . Oliver shrugged. " Maybe." Barry laughed then frowned suddenly. " That was a joke, right? " he asked. Oliver smirked. " Sure. Let's go with that." Barry walked over and watched as Oliver nocked an arrow onto the bow as he began to explain. " First you need to determine your dominate eye and then your stance. Next..."  
The speedster found himself zoning out as he watched the way Oliver's muscles flexed when he pulled on the drawstring. Of course, that led to him wondering whether or not Oliver worked out, which - duh - of course he did. In turn, that thought then led to him thinking about Salamon Ladder day which led him to thinking about Oliver breathless and panting and sweaty and-  
" Barry, are you even listening to me?" Oliver suddenly demanded. Barry was startled out of his thoughts and he blushed a bright red. " Uhh, yes? " he answered. Oliver stared at him with a stotic expression before handing him the bow and an arrow. " Here," he said, " Show me what you learned."  
Barry hesitated before taking the weapons. " Okayyy...", he muttered as he nocked the arrow and aimed at the target. He pulled on the drawstring and released it. The arrow sailed past the target and planted into the wall. " Why does that keep happening?" he asked, partly to himself.  
He heard Oliver sigh and walk up behind him. " Because you're doing it wrong." The older man said as he handed him another arrow. Barry took it with a slight roll of his eyes and nocked the arrow again. He drew the bow, but before he could shoot he felt warm arms encircle him. Oliver had positioned himself behind Barry and was mirroring his hand placement on the bow. Barry felt his face flush at being in such close proximity with the older man. His feeling hadn't exactly been platonic for months now and this wasn't helping his situation. " What am I doing wrong? " he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. " You're going to fast. You need to slow down." Oliver said in a low, gravelly voice that sent tremors throughout his body. Barry forced himself not to whimper. " Me? Slow?," he tried to joke, " You have a better chance of seeing you the sun shine in Star City."  
" Just do as I do." Oliver replied as he tightened his grip on Barry's hands. He drew back the bow and aimed at the center of the target. " Take a deep breath," Oliver commanded, " Then let it out."  
Barry frowned. " Right. So am I supposed to hold my breath or-"  
" Barry, just do as I say." Oliver interrupted with exasperation. He rolled his eyes, but did as the older man said. He took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing into the warm body behind him. " Now," Oliver said, " You release it." He pulled Barry's hand off the drawstring and the arrow hit the bullseye with a thud. Barry grinned. " That felt good!"  
He turned around, forgetting how close the other man was, and found himself face to face with Oliver.  
His breath caught in his throat as he met the archer's blue eyes. " Uhh...", he said intelligently. Barry licked his lips and didn't miss how Oliver's eyes immediately fixated on the motion. " Barry...", the older man said in a low growl. He wondered if the Arrow Cave had suddenly gotten a couple degrees hotter. Oliver leaned closer and closer and...  
A sudden 'ring' broke the spell and Oliver jerked away. Barry also found himself pulling away, cheeks furiously ablaze.  
" There's a robbery in progress.", the older man said, not quite meeting his eyes. Barry cleared his throat. " I should probably go check in on Central City also. I'll see you later."  
He sped off before he could think too much on what had just happened. 

*******************************************

Meanwhile, Oliver couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Barry.  
He tried not to think about how warm the other man had been when he wrapped his arms around him. Or how dazzling his smile was when they'd shot the arrow. Or how close they're faces had been...  
Yup. He was doing a great job not thinking about it.  
He in the Arrow Cave - ahem - foundry, (why did he keep doing that?), when he heard someone come in. " I'm back here, Dig." he said without turning around. He nocked an arrow and aimed at a target a couple yards away.  
" Actually, it's not Diggle. It's me."  
Oliver lowered his bow and turned around. Barry was leaning on one of the computer tables with a nervous smile on his face. " Hey."  
" Hi," Oliver responded, a little surprised, " What are you doing here? Do you need help in Central City?"  
" What? No. I actually wanted to see you."  
" Oh." Oliver said. He walked over to the the display case and set his bow inside before walking over to Barry. " What for?"  
" I, uh, wanted to talk about what happened a couple days ago.", the younger man said.  
" What happened? Or what was about to happen?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Barry blushed. " Yep."  
Oliver moved a little closer. " And what do you think was going to happen? ", he murmured. Barry bit his bottom lip as his blush grew more vibrant. " I think that you were going to kiss me."  
" Would that have been okay?", Oliver asked, leaning even closer. Barry's hazel-green eyes flicked down to his lips then back again. " Uhh... "  
Oliver took that as a ' yes' and closed the distance between their mouths.  
The younger man went rigid for a couple beats before wrapping his arm around Oliver's neck and pulling him closer.  
Barry's lips were full, soft, and absolutely irresistible.  
Oliver groaned as he pressed his body against the other man's and deepened the kiss. Barry whimpered in response. After a couple minutes both men pulled away, gasping for breath. " That was...nice." Barry breathed. His brown hair stuck up in cute angles and his eyes were glazed. Oliver leaned forward and sealed their lips together once more and Barry kissed him back before pulling away.  
" You do know anyone could walk in here, right?", he asked. In response, Oliver dropped his lips to the young man's neck and began kissing and licking the skin there. He heard Barry inhale sharply then begin to groan softly.  
" Never mind.", he said, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments please!


End file.
